cry_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1 Page 1 "Alise Amadore"
Chapter 1 Page 1 Alise's Journal Entry log: Day 1 http://medias.gifboom.com/medias/d156120cedbf4cd6a5acd77b88373786.mp4 The Start of the End. Chapter 1 Page 1 Alise's Journal Entry log: Day 1 http://medias.gifboom.com/medias/d156120cedbf4cd6a5acd77b88373786.mp4 “ When it all started... I thought it was only just a misunderstanding and foolish brawl like so many times.. but after I saw from the 4th'' floor window of my College dorm, along with Danny .. my Personal bodyguard the chaos that was spreading... the animalistic characteristic nature …. God... When will it end?...” '' I had stopped recording as I began to sob quietly, sitting my Comp. Tablet down, not wanting to be overheard by Danny in the front driver's seat as I sat in the back passenger seat. Whispering tearfully ''“Mom.... Dad.... Please be safe...” ''Pulling my legs close to my chest as I wrapped my arms around me. Wanting to forget that awful night and think of it only as a Nightmare... a Hellish Nightmare. The fear that filled me as I remembered seeing one of my female fellow classmates be grabbed by three of those... I don't even know what to call them! All I know was that they had bitten into her left shoulder blade and right thigh another one and another one coming from both left and right as all that was heard was a bloodcurdling scream of terror. I wanted to go in and help her but what could I have done? Here I was dressed up in a floorswept ball gown, my usual bubblegum pink hair was at the time being styled and temporarily dyed white allowing a few strands of my beautiful soft pink locks stylled into a form of a pink hair clip in the shape of two roses. I was being quickly and urgently ushered into the safetly of the elevator as all I had to do to get safely to my dorm was to use my key in which Danny had. Trying to calm my nerves as I shut my eyes tightly tears threatening to fall as we continued hearing screams and growls and banging. Leaning back into the walls of the elevator as I looked up at Danny with fear in my eyes. Just what the hell is going on!?! http://medias.gifboom.com/medias/eb33bdb71c54453a9e197d425d232468.mp4. Finally reaching the safety of my penthouse dorm, I began pacing back and forth trying to calm my nerves as Danny went to look outside from the balcony as I followed along with him. I let out a soft gasp as I dropped the glass filled with water by accident , as we saw almost everyone in my college both teachers, and students alike were either fighting for their lives, or taking lives. Shaking my head as I gently placed my shaking hand to my forehead, walking back into the room as I went to my room and quickly began to change out of my clothes, wanting to wear something comfortable and casual. Looking over to where Danny was standing still looking over the campus grounds, I shrugged my shoulders as walked into the bathroom and washed off the make up and my hair, seeing the white dye wash out of my hair, sighing in content as I looked at myself carefully in the mirror, my bubblegum pink hair back in view and yes the Pink is natural. Walking back to my bedroom as I changed into some knee high stockings that reached down to my ankle, front zippered leather mini shorts, a long bell sleeved white collared button shirt and a black fitted cardigan sweater, finishing the outfit with a pair of rebel combat boots. Putting my on my leather fingerless gloves that revealed my pink manicured nails, I only had to tie up my hair into two french braids my bangs framing my heart shaped face, the pink hair allowing my Artic blue eyes to pop even without makeup. Putting my star shaped pendant and studded pearl earrings, I stepped out of my room and went to where Danny still remained watching, observing so it seems. Biting my lip softly I was scared to ruin the silence as it was tense and unfamiliar for me to adjust to, I whispered softly out his name, wondering if he would hear me. “Danny?” He turned around to face me, his eyes slightly aged more than his current one. He was like an older brother to me, only 29 years old and he has always watched over my back since I was 11 years of age. He always kept me safe, made sure that I was happy and not getting into trouble. The unspoken question I asked him, made my heart beat fast with fear. Whatever was going on.. It was obviously not good. In all of my studies as a student that was honorably asked to join the advanced classes of Medical school, since I was pretty intelligent for someone my age. I am what you consider a prodigy. The Brains, the looks, and the Charismatic personality. My initial IQ since I could remember has always been over 190 which is WAY above average. I may be the next Albert Einstein, I have always dreamt of being a Well known and talented Doctor within the BioChemistry and weaponry. Which focuses mainly on viral diseases such as HIV, AIDS, Small Pox, Ebola, and the lastly Cancer of all types and stages. So far I am known for is my avanced level of knowledge in the Medical Forensic, I know how everything works within the human anatomy and the organisms, cell tissues, and the brain. As soon as Danny and I had enough of an idea of what was going on, he ordered me to pack all of my neccesary items as we were going to try and escape without being seen and to a safe house that only my family are aware of. Gulping quietly and slightly frightened as I nodded, Packing up 8 sets of clothing for each type of season,Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Hell even the rain, and snow. I decided that I'll have to take with me my Anti Empsafe Military styled Laptop that was a gift from my dad who works in the CIA, he mentioned to me once when he first gave me it, that in case of a crisis. A Doctor should ALWAYS have backup with anything and everything. Back then I never understood his reason, but now It was all clear as day and I never felt so thankful in my entire life. Packing up my medical Notes, journal, and Textbooks, as well as my Emergency Medical Duffle bag in which contained highly equipped ER related items such as anesthesia, Morphine, Oxygen mini tank, a Defib unit, an andrenaline shot and Surgery tools. You never know when you'll ever need anything. Looking around once more as I felt like I were forgetting something very Critical when suddenly I then remembered about the gun given to me as a gift from Danny on my 18th birthday. Walking over towards my Closet as crouched low, removing the rug that was placed on the floor as It revealed a safe, grinning softly I disactivated the security after proving it was me, through voice, and handprint. Opening the inpenetrable door lock as it revealed a black small box made of Black vine wood, opening it slowly and carefully as inside it I found my passport, personal documents, my money savings that reached up to 20 million dollars due to interest and what not; and lastly 3 ammunition boxes sitting neatly beside my beautifully custom made Double Barrel Pistol shotgun, grabbing it carefully into my hand as it felt heavy, but slightly balanced, looking it over asI had to make sure it had the safety lock on it, grabbing a utility belt with a gun holster as I safely tucked it around my waist, my gun placed in the holster. Standing back up to my feet as I pulled out my medium sized box and neatly shoveing it into my hiking sports backpack. Wondering if we were going to be traveling by car if the road is clear. I knew that I had to make sure so that we could be more prepared with anything. Turning the tv on to check on the news, wondering if they might tell us what was going on, sitting down quietly on the couch as I turned up the volume as listening carefully “''It has been reported in all parts of the world that this … Cannibalistic actions is taking place everywhere. As of now the Representitives of Homeland Security of the United States reports that all Citizens are to remain inside, to lock your doors windows, and to keep away from these assailants as it has reached Level 3 code Red of a possible Epidemic crisis..” ''Sitting there with wide eyes as tears flowed down my cheek nonstop. Gasping out loud as I then closed my eyes drifting off into a deep yet restless sleep.